Bad Influence
by loveisallwegot
Summary: Justin's back in town. Kit has always been here. Waiting. She's been waiting for Justin to show up again, or at least call her. And now that he's back, she's about to show him exactly what he's been missing.
1. Chapter 1

"I heard you're talking shit again." I bumped into two girls in the crowded hallway. One was pushing the other to the wall spitting in her face as she slurred at her. I pushed and shoved through the amounts of people crowding and dancing in the hallway to the music that was way too loud for anyone to actually hear it. I got into the kitchen to fins a game of beer pong just beginning. "Justin!" Chaz shouted at me fluffing my hair. "I need a partner!" I eyeballed the red cups on the table, "Nah man. You know I can't." HE sighed and everyone around us made jokes of my new life. "What the fuck dude," Chaz slurred in my ear "You're not on tour today. You're home!" I smiled at him and tried to laugh off the fact that I was now the joke of the party house. "Hey," I said sliding Chaz's arm off my shoulder "Have you seen Kit? Is she here?" He smirked at me. Everyone knew Kit was my best friend before I moved to Atlanta. "Yeah bro," He said, spitting on me "She's here. You just probably didn't recognize her." Bullshit. I'd know my best friend when I saw her. I pushed through more people playing beer pong in the kitchen and made my way into the living room. People were falling over couches, and raising their glasses so they didn't spill. "Hey Justin." A few people spat out at me "Nice to see you again. Welcome home!" I slid through the glass slider doors and into the cold Christmas air. I saw her. "Kit!" I smiled. They honey brown curly hair whipped around. That person wasn't my best friend. Sure, there were resemblances, like the same blue eyes that had speckles of gold and green, the same smile, the same button nose, but this wasn't how I left her. This new person has a Smirnoff bottle in one hand, and the other had been placed on her bony hip, she had chipped black nail polish on her almost non-exist ant nail beds, and way to much make-up on her model worthy face. She had way too much red lipstick on her lips that I always remembered covered in a sheer pink neutral shade. And she had also put so much eye makeup on. Who was she? "No way." This person stumbled in her four inch heels trying to walk towards me. "Justin!" She pulled me into a hug and I smelled exactly how much alcohol she consumed. But one thing that reminded me that this wasn't a stranger was the constant aroma of spearmint. When she pulled out of the hug her smile was leaning to one side, like I remember it used to. "What?" She said. "It's like you've seen a ghost or something!"

She tripped over her heels and fell onto her knees on the deck. Girls around us laughed to themselves and pointed. "Kit." I offered a hand "What did you do to yourself?" She pulled on my hand making me bend my legs with the amount of force she was using to get back up. Her skinny jeans were covered in snow and her bottle was on the ground. "Shit." she murmured "Now I need a new one." I pulled my eyebrows together. "Are you serious?" I asked pulling my hand away from her making her stumble a little bit. "What?" She stopped smiling. "What the fuck did you do to yourself? Who the hell are you?" She brushed her hand in the air in front of my face, "You promised you wouldn't forget me," She slurred bumping my shoulder as she walked past me and into the house, "But then again," she held onto the slider door poking her head outside "The world is built on promises constructed by liars." She raised a red plastic cup that I didn't even notice was handed to her, and after she raised it, she downed it. "What are you saying? You're not making any sense." I followed her into the house. She was already crowded by people with raised glasses, hers included. I walked through the crowd of people completely passing her, but noticing. She was already dancing with some guy she'd probably regret. Well, the old her would regret. I stumbled into the kitchen tripping over bodies in the doorway. The game hadn't come to a finish yet. "Bro." Chaz tried to pat me on the shoulder but missed completely and hit me on the head. "You find her?" he asked stuffing his face into a plastic cup drinking what was inside. "I wish I hadn't." He rolled his eyes at me and I saw Kit making her way into the kitchen. "Talk to me." She said leaning on the railing that separated the kitchen from the living room. "Why? I don't even know who you are." She sighed and rolled her eyes and then slid a plastic cup in front of me. "This will make it easier. Let's go." She pulled my hand and made it take the cup. "No." I snapped accidentally spilling the cup and its insides on the the ground. "You know," She laughed at me. Feeling great because of all the booze she inhaled, "For a boy, you act like a little bitch." A room full of people turned to us, and I hear little side comments like "Scorched!" and "Burn, dude. You gunna take that?" I licked my lips and turned to face her. "I may be a little bitch, but at least I'm not a complete mess. And i'd rather be put together with an attitude problem then be a mess with an attitude problem. We'll talk when you're not drowning in alcohol. You smell like a trashcan, Kit. What the fuck happened to you. You make me sick." I saw her mouth drop before I turned and walked out the door.

"Justin." I heard someone call after me while I was on the lawn. "What do you want? I'm done with you." Kit grabbed my arm and I wasn't about to make her fall again, despite how much I wanted to. "Can you please just talk to me? For five minutes?" I looked over my shoulder to my black range rover. "Fine, but get in the car. It's cold." We got into the car and I put the key in the ignition only to turn the heat on. She was looking at me, and pools of tears were starting to form in her eyes, "Why did you forget me?" One of them fell out of her left eye and she was still staring at me with a confused look on her face. "Why?" She stammered. "Why did you froget me?" Her tears were sliding down her cheeks. "What are you talking about?" Her hands drove through her curls in her hair. "You didn't call me. You didn't text me. You didn't talk to me on facebook, iChat, anything. You forgot me. Why?" She pulled her legs up on the seat and leaned her back against the door. "I called you. I texted you. I did eveything. What are you saying?" Her hand was covering her face. "No you didn't!" She yelled. I looked out the windows of my car to see if anyone heard her. "Kit, you're drunk. I don't want to deal witht his right now. Get out. I'll call you in the morning." She shook her head. "But it's Christmas. And.. We're friends. Friends should be together on Christmas." I reached over her and opened her door. "I wish we were friends."


	2. Chapter 2

"We're friends" Her last words lingered through my mind all through the night and straight to the morning. I didn't sleep much due to the fact that I thought last night was a dream and I was already sleeping. Maybe even a nightmare.

I met her at her house a few hours later. It was a normal two story house. White with blue shutters, and it reflected everything Kit used to be. Beautiful. Her mothers black Jeep Wrangler wasn't in the driveway, and neither was her fathers blue Mazda Tribute. They both must have been at work. But in the garage I did see an old, red 1969 Ford Mustang. I moved my way up to the front door and knocked. There was a doorbell, but I figured her dog would hear the knock and flip a shit like he always does. Or used to. Who knows if he's changed too. Three knocks and her dog was already at the door, jumping up to see who it was. "Get back," I heard from inside the house "Stop. Get down!" She opened the door, and her face was scary. Not in the sense that she's ugly, she's never been ugly, she's always been the most beautiful girl that I know. Even last night under all that makeup and alcohol she was still beautiful. But she was tired. Overtired even. Her honey colored curls were piled up on top of her head in a bun and her eyes had dark circles under them, giving them a hollow appearance. The whites of her eyes had the faintest tint of red, too. "Come in." She said, pulling at one of t he curls falling out of the bun. "Are you home alone?" I asked recognizing the scent of her favorite candle; Sage and Citrus. She probably has a few of them burning around the house. "Yeah," She said, still not smiling at me like she used to. "Well," a smile crept on her face "Not anymore." She led me upstairs and into her room. It was different, but not drastically. The walls were a violet color instead of the lavender I remember. She leaped on her bead and landed on her stomach with her face inches away from a candle she had lit on a table at the foot of her bed. "What.. What was wrong with you last night?" I was the first to say anything. Her hands were rubbing the hollowness of her eyes, "Nothing was wrong? Why do you think anything was wrong?" An irritated tone replaced the sweet one she used to have. "You kept telling me I forgot you." My hands made their way to my lap as I sat down in her bean bag chair. "You did," She stuck her fingers in the hot wax of the burning candle. "But that's alright, because at some point in your life you realize who your true friends are, and when you forgot me, I realized I had to move on from you." I tilted my head but my eyes were still glues on her fingers, covered in the green wax from the candle. "Move on from me?" She pulled her fingers out of the candle and watched the wax run down her hand and then harden before it could reach her wrist. "Yeah." She spoke "I found new friends. Well, Chaz and Ryan and Mitch. So, they're not really new, but as best friends, they were. And I know they're not going to leave me like you did." Her eyes moved to me and I realized I was staring at her hand. "Homemade paraffin." She murmured. My eyes closed, and when they opened they were locked with hers. "So why am I here? You don't seem to want to change anything like I do? You get me all worried about you, and then I stress out about how you're going to find a way home and th-" She cut me off "Baby," She cooed "You need to relax." She shuffled through one of the wooden jewelry boxes on her window sill. She held up her hand and tangled between her fingers was a lighter and a cigarette. "I don't want a cig." I rolled my eyes at her. "It's not a cigarette." She was irritated.

"Well I can't smoke this by myself," she held the fire up to the blunt. "And I'm not going to talk to you seriously until you calm down." She lit in and tossed the lighter aside. She took one drag and exhaled the smoke then passed it my way and pushed it in my hands. "Seriously," she said "Drag." My body tensed up and I looked at it burning. "Well, don't fucking waste it." She said holding it up to my face. "Are you still going to be a baby? baby, baby, baby, oh." She mocked. I took a deep breath and placed it in my mouth, took a drag, and puffed it out. I closed my eyes and folded my face tight into my chest for a dew seconds and she took the blunt from me. "A few more baby," she cooed again "And you'll be feeling great." She took her turn with it. We both passed it around for about ten minutes, hit after hit. "How are you feeling?" She asked me putting her head against the footboard of her bed crossing her legs. "Good." I replied with my back against the door and my legs sprawled across the floor. "I told you." I nodded and felt the high. "So," she moved around making herself comfortable. "Now we can talk." I opened my eyes and the candles danced around her room. I honestly felt great. "Yeah." She let out a short chuckle. "What?" I asked. "You're hot with red eyes." I laughed a small laugh along with her.

"I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." Was how we finished our conversation after our highs were partially worn off. I realized that I didn't call her as much as I should have, or wanted to. "I'm home now." She smiled at me "Finally, Justin." I didn't feel like talking about it anymore. I got up and sat on her bed looking outside. It was snowing. "I think I have to go. You know, I have to go spend time with my family like I always do the day after Christmas." I got up and made my way to the door holding my hand out to her signaling a wave. She grabbed it. "Kit, I'm going to be late." She had incredible strength, she managed to pull me back onto the wooden floor and stare at me. "Just because you look really good right now." She kissed me and slid her tongue along my lips, begging. I didn't let in. "I have to go." She pouted at me. "Why do you always leave like this? All mean and irritable?" I laughed, still feeling a portion of my high. "I'm sorry." she smiled at me, "You smell like Sage and Citrus, don't worry." She said, clearly telling me I don't smell like the weed we smoked fifteen minutes ago. "Okay."

While I was in my car I thought about what just happened. Did I seriously just get high with Kit? And did she seriously just try to make out with me? What has gotten into her?


End file.
